


Бронтозавр

by named_Juan



Series: Kurotsuki Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan





	Бронтозавр

— О, привет, Куроо-кун! Входи, — Цукишима-сан отступила, пропуская Тецуро в дом, и приглашающе помахала свободной рукой. В другой она держала большую миску с торчащим наружу венчиком. — Ты немного рановато, Кей еще не вернулся из школы. Но все равно проходи, располагайся.

— Я могу пока погулять. У меня сегодня отменили лекцию...

Вообще-то Тецуро прекрасно знал, что не застанет Цукки дома, просто... Наверное, ему не терпелось. 

— Ни в коем случае! Скоро будет готов обед. Ты же голоден?

На вокзале Тецуро перехватил бутерброд из автомата. Можно было бы поесть в столовой, но он слишком торопился. Сам виноват.

— Нисколько! Вы позволите, я подожду Цукки в комнате?

— Проходи, конечно! Кей скоро должен вернуться.

В комнате Цукки было тихо, просторно и очень чисто. Постель застелена почти идеально, на столе — полный порядок. В пробивающемся сквозь прикрытые ставни луче не танцевало ни пылинки. 

Только дверца шкафа не была задвинута до конца, и наружу торчал рукав спортивной куртки. Цукки бегал утром?

Комната в отсутствие хозяина ничем не отличалась от той, в которую они приходили вместе, чтобы готовиться к тестам. Тецуро почувствовал что-то вроде разочарования или досады. Трудно было сказать, что он рассчитывал здесь найти: какой-нибудь маленький секрет Цукки, который можно было бы положить в воображаемую маленькую коробочку рядом с клубничным пирожным и иероглифом "светлячок"? Или обычный для подростка беспорядок? Или...

На кровати из-под подушки торчало что-то зеленое. Тецуро потянул и извлек на свет еще одну подушку — старую, линялую и потерявшую объем — в виде длинношеего и длиннохвостого динозавра. Шея, слишком мягкая, чтобы держать форму, согнулась, и динозавр доверчиво склонил голову Тецуро на запястье. Тецуро перехватил ее и, улыбаясь, заглянул в желтые пластмассовые глаза.

...  
— Мам, я дома! — Кей переступил порог и уставился на чужие ботинки в прихожей.

— Отлично! Как раз вовремя. Куроо-кун уже ждет тебя. Переодевайся, и идите к столу.

Внутри что-то неуютно шевельнулось. Не то чтобы Куроо мог увидеть в комнате что-то неподобающее. И не то чтобы Кею было неприятно узнать, что тот ждет его. Но почему-то мысль об этом заставила его покраснеть и, торопливо скинув обувь, поспешить к себе.

Кей резко — он совсем не собирался вот так врываться в собственную комнату! — распахнул дверь и огляделся. Куроо он заметил не сразу: тот расположился на маленьком диванчике рядом с письменным столом, скорчившись и обхватив себя руками, словно ему было холодно. Кей подошел и уже протянул руку, чтобы разбудить его, но так и замер. Куроо сжимал в объятиях старую подушку Кея, и голова бронтозавра лежала рядом с его щекой.

Первым порывом было сфотографировать спящего вот так Куроо: когда еще представится такая возможность? Кей достал телефон, навел объектив, выбирая удобный угол, и опустил руку. Сердце сильно и невпопад качнулось, сбивая дыхание, и Кей привалился к столу.

Вот ведь нелепость: дылда этакий, двадцать лет, рост сто девяносто — скрючился ребенком у него на диванчике, обнял любимую детскую подушку... Как маленький. Так и хотелось протянуть руку, пригладить непослушные вихры и укрыть пледом — вдруг и правда холодно. 

Кей опустил голову и, приподняв очки, потер переносицу. Как же здорово не думать. Просто принимать эту помощь как есть. Не задумываться о том, почему Куроо приезжал раз в неделю в Тороно, чтобы помочь с подготовкой к тестам. Как когда-то не особо задумывался, почему тот помогал с тренировками. Почему хотел, чтобы Кей поступил в Токио. Чтобы снова играл в волейбол. Снова смотрел на Куроо с противоположной стороны сетки.

Кей все время смотрел. Даже когда сетки не было, это не имело значения. С первой встречи — Кей только недавно это понял — он смотрел на Куроо, учился, впитывал, запоминал. В нем самом скопилось уже так много Куроо, что он порой ловил себя на похожих движениях и мимике. Куроо въелся под кожу, как чернила татуировки. Наверное, при определенном освещении на коже должен был проступать силуэт лениво потягивающегося кота.

Вот и сейчас он смотрел. На складное, мускулистое, собранное пружиной тело. На сильные руки, обнимавшие его детскую игрушку. На приоткрытые губы и маленькое мокрое пятнышко, скопившееся около них на подлокотнике дивана. На тень от ресниц на щеках.

Кей покачал головой и, отложив телефон, отошел к шкафу, чтобы переодеться. А вернувшись, наткнулся на внимательный взгляд из-под полуопущенных век.

— Привет. — В голосе не было ни удивления, ни беспокойства. Словно Куроо каждый день просыпался в чужой комнате. — Классный бронтозавр. Действует лучше любого снотворного.

Наверное, если бы Кей позволил себе помечтать, он бы решил, что Куроо покраснел. Или — еще невероятнее — что он смущен. Но это, конечно, все ерунда.  
Кей закатил глаза и почувствовал, как дрогнул уголок губ.

— Поднимайся, мама зовет обедать.


End file.
